


God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me

by Ricky4479



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Can be read as besties or SniperSpy, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Insomnia, Sniper loves cuddles, Spy can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky4479/pseuds/Ricky4479
Summary: Spy couldn’t think of a reason as to why he was here instead of his own, much more comfortable and warm he might add, bed. Everytime he closed his eyes, his brain simply couldn’t settle down. Ringing in his ears, hypersensitivety in his entire body, his skin felt flushed as if he was running a fever, constantly opening his eyes and turning on the light just to make sure, up until where Spy decided this was pointless and if he couldn’t sleep, perhaps he could look for some company in the form of a campervan loving aussie assassin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I thought of last night while I myself was suffering from insomnia, so the way it's described here is the way I mostly suffer through it  
> Hope you like this cute little OS :D
> 
> Title from the song Sick Of Losing Soulmates by Dodie

“Mundy? Are you still awake?“ Spy banged lightly against the door of the van, knowing that if the australian was asleep, there was absolutely no way Spy could wake him up, so why bother hurting his hand in the process of trying. Sometimes it was uncomprehensible to Spy how some of his teammates could sleep so calmly and deeply, while he himself barely even closed his eyes without at least one hand on a gun underneath his pillow. He was such a light sleeper that sometimes a simple bird flying past his window woke him up in a cold sweat, aiming the gun at the window without a target in sight. A lot of people always liked to tell him he was just a little paranoid, but truth is, he wasn’t just a little paranoid, he was extremely paranoid to the point he had developed social anxiety because of it. Paranoia was healthy for a spy, at least in certain amounts, but whenever Spy woke up because one of his teammates walked past his door and Spys heart would feel as if he was going to suffer a massive heart attack again, he knew his amount of paranoia was far from that amount.  
“Up top mate“ Oh perfect, after all Spy absolutely looooved climbing onto this disgustingly dirty van that was probably barely able to hold both their weight on it’s thin metal sheet roof. Nevertheless, he needed Snipers company, although he would obiously never admit so.  
At first Spy just stood on the ladder, peeking over the edge of the van, looking straight into Snipers grinning face, who was laying on a thin sheet, still in his workclothes. No wonder he always smelled worse than his jarate glasses. Never showered and never even changed out of his clothes. Disgusting bushman.  
“Evening spook“ Spy hated that nickname with a passion and if it weren’t for the mask, he would hate the fact it made him blush even more.  
“Do you ever sleep in your bed?“ Hopping up to sit on the edge of the van, he could see Sniper chuckling slightly and laying back down, staring up at the clear night sky.  
“Sure, after all it rains, right? Also, how could you with such a view“ Sniper gestured upwards, waving his hand around once before it flopped down on the flat of his stomach again. Sniper wasn’t exactly someone you would call thin, the majority of his body weight was probably muscles, but the poor eating habits he had aquired over years of sitting in one spot for hours or days at a time, waiting for that one moment before even thinking about moving, had left it’s mark, mainly how sometimes, you could still catch a small glimpse of the slight bumps of his rips on his chest.  
“And as I see you still sleep with that stupid stuffed toy“ Spys eyes were fixed on the stuffed crocodile laying proudly and loyal right next to Snipers head, dirty and old, patched up many times, but still bravely keeping all the stuffing inside. Now Sniper turned onto his stomach, grabbing the animal, pressing it to his chest and looking at Spy with pure dissapointment and betrayal glimming in his eyes.  
“He ain’t stupid! If someone is, it’s got to be you. Why are you still up anyway? I thought you Spooks cherrished your beauty sleep“ A slight laugh left Snipers mouth, but it quickly died down when he realized that Spy wasn’t up for his jokes tonight. “Seriously, what’s wrong? Talk to me Raph“ The dissapointment and betrayal was replaced by worry and almost fear of what might have happened to cause Spy to give up sleep for the night and instead come here. In reality, Spy couldn’t even think of a reason as to why he was here instead of his own, much more comfortable and warm he might add, bed. Everytime he closed his eyes, his brain simply couldn’t settle down. Ringing in his ears, hypersensitivety in his entire body, his skin felt flushed as if he was running a fever, constantly opening his eyes and turning on the light just to make sure, up until where Spy decided this was pointless and if he couldn’t sleep, perhaps he could look for some company in the form of a campervan loving aussie assassin.  
“Insomnia, nothing eventful or even out of the ordinary“ Spy shrugged, taking out his cigarette case, quickly lighting one and taking a long drag. The smoke filling his lungs calmed him slightly, at least his nicotin craving settled down.  
“Don’t say it like that, it ain’t healthy. When was the last time you fully slept through a night anyway?“ Sitting up and scooting across next to Spy, Sniper still held the stuffed crocodile in his hands, gently squeezing it ever so slightly. Perhaps to decrease stress, Spy thought.  
“Except for being unconscious or in a coma? Or full of pills?“ Sniper nodded. “Most probably before I had my first job as a PI. So… at around 20 I would say.“  
“Seriously mate, I don’t exactly have a perfect sleep schedule, but even I had at least a few nights worth of pretty damn good sleep in the past, what, 20 to 30 years? Ever tried meds? I’m sure if Medic knew about all this, he could give you something for your paranoia and anxiety. At least for the nights.“ Something in Spy hated the idea of having to take any sort of treatment, let alone even anyone except for Sniper knowing about his anxiety. He hated the idea of the team knowing, making fun of him, having to rely on medication for the rest of his life to just function correctly. He could deal with his problems himself! He didn’t need pills or therapy or any of that!  
“Absolutely not! I don’t want to end up a drooling vegetable once I were to run out of them!“ Spy thought why he even came to Sniper in the first place and wanted to just jump of the van and walk back to his room in silence, this really was a stupid idea, but moments before he could jump of, Snipers arms wrapped themselves around Spys waist, pulling him to lay down next to Sniper, burying his face between Spys shoulders. “Let me go you filthy bushman!“ Spy tried pushing Snipers arms away from him, but barely moving them.  
“Absolutely not“ Imitating Spys accent, Sniper laughed, grabbing the plush crocodile and this time pressing it to Spys chest. “Here, he’ll help you settle down“  
“Oh please, I’m no child, I don’t need a stuffed toy!“ Snipers arm, still around Spys waist, tightened slightly, pulling Spy even closer to Snipers front.  
“Wasn’t a suggestion mate. Now try and sleep, I’ll stay awake and make sure you’re safe. You trust me, don’t you?“ Spy could feel Snipers grin and, although not out of his own will, Spy hugged the plush tightly, curling in on himself slightly as he tried getting comfortable against the radiating heat of Sniper on his back.  
“Whatever, imbecile.“  
“Love you too“ Sniper laughed again and because of some bizzare reason Spy couldn’t explain, the tightness in his chest, the burning sensation on his skin slowly started to lift, the fog in his mind clearing ever so slightly. Perhaps this stupid toy really worked. Or maybe it was the feeling of someone he trusted next to him.  
Most likely he was just so tired that his brain gave up on trying to find reasons to not rest. Yeah. It was definitely that.  
But still, Spy couldn’t complain about having the crocodile in his arms, Snipers smell on it not even remotely as strong as on the person behind him, Snipers chest rising and falling controlled, slowly, ever so slightly bumping Spys back.  
And slowly, although it still took enough time to already see the first stars dissapearing, everything around them slowly lighting up, Spy fell into a comfortable sleep, not as light as normally, but also not like he had just been knocked out very forcefully. By the time Spy was drifting away into the land of dreams, Sniper was laying on his back, one arm around Spy, who used his chest as a pillow, the stuffed crocodile still tightly clutched in his arms.


End file.
